yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Darknyan
is a Rank A, Wind-attribute, Rare Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Darknyan is actually a transformation of Hovernyan. Biology Darknyan is a cat Yo-kai with black and gray fur with golden yellow eyes and a fading blue stripe on his face. His nose is blue, while his inner ear, muzzle, chest and paw tips are gray. It has pale pink blushing cheeks. Around his shoulders is a sapphire cloth worn like a cape, and around his waist is a utility belt. In the first movie, when Hovernyan receives the combined forms of Nathaniel's friends, he transforms into Darknyan. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, Verygoodsir gives Hovernyan a comic book which parodies Batman. Verygoodsir trains Hovernyan as soon as the player obtains a Dark Cape and Utility Belt. Profile Yo-kai Watch (anime) Darknyan first appears in M01 after being powered up by the Yo-kai Watch and the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero by Nate and Nathaniel. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Darknyan can be befriended after beating the main story. The player must first obtain the Dark Bell by scanning the QR code as shown to the right. In Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, Darknyan will immediately appear and can be found in the warehouse where Dame Dedtime was fought. In Psychic Specters, the player must complete the post-story quest 'The Darknyan' by talking to Hovernyan, who can be found on the top of Mt. Middleton of Harrisville in the present. After completing the quest, Hovernyan, now Darknyan, can be found in Gera Gera Abyss Resort and can be befriended through the regular method. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Darknyan can only be freed from the Lucky Crank-a-kai with a Lucky Coin. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Darknyan can be befriended by completing the Yo-kai Ring 'HEROOOOO!!', To complete the ring, the player must befriend the following Yo-kai: *Oridjinn *Little Charrmer *Silver Lining *Shurikenny *Unbearaboy! *Double Time *Agent Spect-hare *Dr. E. Raser Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist Yo-kai Watch 2 |10-45x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai's stats all go down due to a dark curse.}} }}|180-270|-|Single enemy|Attacks a single foe from the shadows. High critical chance.}} }}||||Dodges all Soultimate Moves.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Quotes *'Befriended: '"You need my power? Excellent. I'll help you out!" *'Loafing:' "Ready to break?" *'Receiving food (favourite): '"Yum." *'Receiving food (normal): '"Thanks, I guess." *'Receiving food (disliked):' "This won't do." *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Wibble Wobble): '"I am Darknyan. As your friend I will lend you my strength." Etymology The name "Darknyan" is a portmanteau of Dark and Nyan, an onomatopoeia for a cat's call. It is also based on Batman's nickname "Dark Knight", which his motif is based after. Trivia *In the English dub of Westward Yo!, Whisper mentions Darknyan by name in a movie made by the Directator, "Darknyan vs. Supernyan." *Darknyan was initially level 52, but was raised to level 75 in Psychic Specters. It was likely done so it could be easier to clear the Infinite Inferno and Divine Paradise bosses. In other languages Category:Male Characters Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai